


给薛定谔的情歌

by taipo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipo/pseuds/taipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos曾观察过从经验主义上说不存在的房子。他怎么也察觉不着其量子粒子，但电脑建模和检测读数都向他实证了其存在。Cecil—可爱、迷人、奇怪的Cecil—是各种层面上的安慰和真实......除了Carlos在眼尾余光中瞥见他形体的轮廓波动，但不曾直接的看见让他无法确定到底是什么。</p><p>这绝对算不上什么，以夜谷的标准来说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	给薛定谔的情歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a love song for schrödinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886668) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



Carlos通常会在夜谷绿色市场合作社买农产品，但那儿还没冲洗掉上周日的事故留下的血迹，所以在盖革计数器的读数变得稍为正常之前他想他惟有光顾Ralph了。他手上的篮子几乎满了，他试着不着痕迹地检查哈密瓜有没有牙齿或头发时，陡然感到脖后被戳到了。Carlos小心地转过身，看看在他身后有什么。

 

这......好吧。哈。

 

在有机农作物面前飘浮着的生灵身材很高，令人牙酸的高，有泛着微光的蓝黑色皮肤和三双翅膀，其脸目从模糊的人脸褪成牛头和鸟首之后又再变为人脸。让画面着实的不谐协的是它穿着一件褪色的忍者神龟T恤和一双脏兮兮的匡威，但且不论它的衣着，Carlos从内心深处知道这是天使。

 

在以前这样的领悟会让他恐慌，他会急不迭地窜入他的车里去，蜷缩在后座打开手机录音叽里呱啦的讲一大堆话，并且在等到停车场变得空荡荡之前絶不敢下车半步。现在他只是懒懒地想着那些翅膀是装饰品，还是天使真是会使用它们来飞翔。即使三双之多，它们也似乎太小了，而天使实在是 _很_ 高。

 

Carlos轻轻把哈密瓜放入他的红色塑料篮里边说：“嗨。”

 

“很抱歉打扰到你，”天使说。它的声音深沉而悦耳，Carlos感觉到他手臂的毛发都竖起来了。 “你是Cecil的科学家？”

 

Carlos被它的措辞逗笑了。 “我想我是，是的。我可以帮到你吗？”

 

大概有七英尺，或者说不知有多高的天使像是花儿给太阳弯腰似的朝Carlos鞠了一躬。它张开的两眼带着种疏远的神情，其眸色是正午时份的沙漠天际的淡蓝色。“请，”天使说道。可怕、瘮人而美好地有礼貌。 “请你告诉我，我是不是真实的？”

 

“我......”Carlos不解地眨了眨眼。 “对不起，什么？”

 

“市议会发表的声明， ”天使说。它听起来很恼火。Carlos不知道甚至天使 _可以_ 听起来很恼火。 “Josie说我们不应该在乎他们，但是你知道是怎么回事。人们一直说你不存在，然后一段时间过后，你不禁怀疑他们是不是对的。 ”

 

Carlos考虑了下要否指出天使有那个能耐去怀疑自己存在的真实就是颇为明显的迹象表示了是的，更确切地说，存在着，但这儿是夜谷，而夜谷明白着的耻笑本体论站不住脚。Carlos曾观察过从经验主义上说不存在的房子。他怎么也察觉不着其量子粒子，但电脑建模和检测读数都向他实证了其存在。Cecil—可爱、迷人、奇怪的Cecil—是各种层面上的安慰和真实......除了Carlos在眼尾余光中瞥见他形体的轮廓波动，但不曾直接的看见让他无法确定到底是什么。

 

这绝对算不上什么，以夜谷的标准来说。

 

Carlos换了只手挽着篮子，他闭上眼睛，然后伸出了手。当他的手指碰到了天使的胸膛的时候，一阵麻痹陡地蹿至他的右前臂。天使有着潮土油和旧便士的气味，羽毛拂动的轻柔的沙沙响让Carlos联想到微风穿过树叶的细语。如同火炉般传来了融融暖意。

 

Carlos微笑了。他睁开眼睛，收回了手，试着把感觉调低到仅有他指头的刺痛。他说，“你是真的。”

 

“你确定？”天使说。

 

没有一丝犹豫，Carlos回答，“当然。”

 

天使脸上挂着的笑容灿烂而纯洁，犹如溢着荣光。头顶上的日光灯闪了几下，天使的喜悦仿如电流般窜动在空气中。一种奇怪的疼痛闷在他的胸骨里，Carlos想起了他和Cecil第一次接吻之后那么几秒钟里的空气的味道，一个共享气息的生物学绝妙奇迹。事后他一夜都在晕眩中渡过，仍然对怎么计出小镇的定位毫无头绪。当晚他如醉如痴的用绿色粉笔留下了很多潦草书写和颇难辨认的方程，在边上有着些字句譬如是“ _在我的肺部的空气也在他的肺里，我尝到了曾在他肺泡里的空气_ 。”

 

（几天后，Carlos尴尬的承认他发现有种奇怪的诗意在这个事实里：他吸入了通过了Cecil毛细血管的二氧化碳，亦即是Cecil从接吻中吸取的Carlos细胞代谢的分子副产品和吻后他吐出的第一口不稳的气息。Cecil满脸霞红，他的两臂在颤抖着的说：“哦，哦， _Carlos_ 。”气喘吁吁且语调迫切，他能瞥见像是软体动物肢体的一抹色，以及他的影子怎样挠动了起来并绕上Carlos的手腕，于是Carlos再次吻了他，吞下了他融化般的叹息，尝到他的愉悦是在世上最美妙的事情。）

 

“谢谢你，”天使说。不可思议地，它的笑容更大了。有几个人晕倒在附近货架边上，而Carlos篮子里的哈密瓜发出了声几不可闻的快乐的颤声。他愣愣地敲敲它，感觉到从瓜传来的抖动。

 

“不，呃，不客气？“与天使光辉晃眼的笑容相比起来，他简直笑得苍白且不确定，但不论如何，是真诚的。 “这是应该的，我猜。”

 

天使弯下身子（下些、又再 _下些_ —Carlos不禁再次注意它真是很高），两手托住了Carlos的脸。它的皮肤又干又热，然后一声低嗡沉到Carlos的骨头里去，像是一千只醉酒蜜蜂同唱的那么一声嗡。它轻轻地吻在Carlos额头上，被它嘴唇碰触到的皮肤 _在烧_ 。

 

Carlos抖了下。 “什—？”

 

“一个祝福，”天使说。它的双手从脸颊来到他的肩膀时才再次拉直了。 “通常保护是我们的职责，但 _他_ 在保护你已一段时间了。”

 

Carlos早已放弃了对夜谷公民（或者，在今次情况下，神性的多维生物）清晰的字母发音感到吃惊。他在天主教学校的日子早被他撇在身后，当时他就爱上了科学，对宗教没爱；不知何故，他怀疑天使指的是上帝。

 

他谨慎地开口，“......'他'？”

 

“这个镇爱你，”天使说。它的手掌宽大而温暖，而在后来在这个晚上Carlos去换睡衣时他会发现到有两只掌印的焦痕完整地烙在他的皮肤上。触摸并不会引起疼楚，在下个早晨它们都将会消失。

 

“而且，”天使继续说，“夜谷会保护自己的。”

 

在最近的结帐通道里Josie把支票递给收银员并站在边上踮起脚尖，她的目光越过了收银机瞟到蔬菜部。 “Erika？”她叫道。 “Erika，做个好伙子帮Erika手把杂货搬到车上去可以吗？”

 

站在她身后的是一个提着些超市胶袋的天使。它有四张脸和太多的眼睛，身着Carlos相当肯定是Josie手织的毛衣背心。它的一张猫脸朝他们转过来，乐呵呵的朝他们挥手。

 

无视它会是无礼的。Carlos给它挥挥手。

 

“哎，”他那个天使一点内疚的说。 “叫的是我。”它拍了下Carlos的肩膀。 “再次感谢你。我很感激。”

 

“没事儿。”Carlos的声音很微弱。他看着它小跑到收银台替另一个Erika拿了几个购物袋，它们俩跟在矮小的Josie身后，往在店门口占了两个车位的栗色旅行车走去。 “乐意效劳。”

 

五分钟还没过去，一夥手执大喇叭和枪的黑西装墨镜男冲进店里想要大干一票。Carlos篮子里的哈密瓜飞了出去替Carlos挡下几乎就击中他锁骨的流弹。

 

（ _这个镇爱你_ ，天使那么说）

 

店经理劝说Carlos不必为烂瓜烂菜掏荷包，但他坚持付了钱。他带回家的那颗瓜有太多的牙齿让他无法安心食用，不过它似乎在Carlos用洗手布和干柠檬皮给它做的小窝里待得挺高兴。

 

这个晚上，Carlos在一个他只能假设是夜谷公共图书馆的地方醒来。朦胧的书架竖立于阴暗之中，空气里弥散着灰尘和飞蛾翅膀和香草的味道。这儿有着些使人发狂的什么，譬如让他眼睛冒水喉咙发烫的奇异浓香，以及他不需要听见也知道有图书管理员在附近徘徊的沉抑的咆哮。

 

这是Carlos第一次来到图书馆。因为Leanne的建议他口袋里备有防熊喷雾剂和一小瓶由镇上沉默、一脸惡相的孩子之一给他的玫瑰香水；他摸了摸他的实验室大衣的面料，并不是他上床睡觉时的穿着，但似乎现在是了，而这给了他某种安心感。

 

差不多在图书馆的边缘地区，在一个没门只有环形窗口的小房间里Carlos找到了录音带。众多陈列物有：MP3播放器、CD、磁带、唱片，甚至匣式的八轨磁带。他埃个儿挑出那些标有“夜谷社区广播电台”的，并以很低的声量播放它们，免得招来图书管理员的注意，但他的发现无不昭示了他没有弄错。

 

绝对没有弄错。

 

这天过后的午休他约了Cecil到Big Rico，Carlos尽可能显得随意的问，“说来，你多大了啊？”

 

Cecil放下他前一刻还吃得贼香的辣香肠加鱿鱼鱼子披萨，神情活像一只突然被泼了水的猫。 “哦， _哈_ ，”他说。 “你为什么要问我这个，Carlos？跟你比起来我可能是那么老，多难为情呀。”

 

Carlos手肘搁在桌子托着下巴，想到在图书馆角落的阴影变深并从墙上与自身分离之前，他耳中所听的馆藏录音中迷人且熟悉得紧的嗓音。他向Cecil微笑：“依我吧。”桌子对面的Cecil手一哆嗦，撞倒了桌上的盐罐，他的脸则好比明亮寒夜中的雷氡峡谷一样，倏地亮了起来。

 

“这不公平， ”Cecil小声地说着。 “Carlos，这不 _公平_ 。 ”而Carlos听见自己说： “我真的很喜欢你说我名字的方式。 ”

 

Cecil睁圆了眼。他的表情让Carlos一颗心儿骤跳起来。他说，“行，行，好吧。我三十四岁 。 ”

 

多久了，Carlos想到，他三十四岁有多久了？他有没有察觉到？

 

有一瞬间他想继续追问下去。一种由有待实证的假定而造成的令人沮丧的奇痒熟悉地撩泼着他。但在这当儿Cecil在桌子底下蹭了蹭他的脚，轻得像是这不过是个意外，然后开始变得更坚定和有目的。Cecil平稳却颇犹疑的指尖抚上Carlos的手背，他拉到手肘处的袖子以下或黑或蓝或红的复杂纹涡在旋动着。眼下，Cecil的眼睛奇异地如浮油般黑亮，他腼腆的笑容几乎是甜得难以忍受。

 

Carlos反转了手掌，让他们的手指缠绕在一起。他说，“你知道，下个月我就三十三岁了。我们并不是你想像中的差那么远。”

 

Cecil的影子在抖动，颤悠悠地蹿上他们小隔间罂粟红墙纸上Big Rico不苟言笑的商标小人。Cecil脸上笑开了花，脱口道：“赞！(neat)”，不过半秒后他就显得很羞愧。 “我......呃。对不起。”

 

如果Carlos挪动他的手，他能感觉到Cecil看似脆弱的腕骨突起、精瘦而强健的肌腱、令人放心的稳定的脉搏。Cecil是正午升到最高点照耀着砂荒地的太阳、是盘旋在高空的苍鹰发出的啸声。他是鼠尾草的味道和荡热沥青的气味、是无线电塔的嗡嗡声、是让崭新的城市在数月间变成頹垣敗瓦的瘴雨蛮风。他是血液和肌肉、胆汁和骨骼。眼下，他的眼睛是浮油的颜色，他的影子试图隐藏在餐巾纸机后面，他的心脏以非常人性化的每分钟八十三下跳动着。

 

Cecil已经三十四岁很久了，而Carlos不认为他知道。

 

Cecil是夜谷之声，而Cecil爱他。

 

Carlos微笑。在他的手指下面，Cecil的脉搏急促起来。他的表情温软、充满希望，他的形体保持着稳定。

 

“不用怀疑，”Carlos说。 “这 _是_ 很赞(neat)。”

 

这就是了。

 

END.


End file.
